Cause Love
by Nasako Uzumikawa
Summary: Banyak orang mengatakan kalau cinta membawa kebahagiaan dalam kehidupan, namun hal itu tak berlaku untuk kehidupan Sakura yang hidupnya dipenuhi teori-teori aneh hingga cinta itu membuatnya sengsara. Narusaku/ My first One shot/ RnR please?


**Cause Love**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & tragedy **_(maybe)_

**One Shoot**

Summary:

_' Banyak orang mengatakan kalau cinta membawa kebahagiaan dalam kehidupan, namun hal itu tak berlaku untuk kehidupan Sakura yang hidupnya dipenuhi teori-teori aneh hingga cinta itu membuatnya sengsara sampai akhir hidupnya'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita berumur 16 tahun berlari tergesa-gesa di sebuah jalan setapak yang berujung dengan lapangan Sepak Bola.

Wanita berumur 16 Tahun ini bernama Haruno Sakura.

Hari ini, sebagai seoarng wanita yang jatuh cinta, ia siap menghadapi takdir untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apapun, terkecuali satu hal yaitu cintanya pada si _dia _yang semakin hari semakin mengeruk kesadarannya sebagai manusia normal.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa segugup dan sebahagia ini sebelumnya, sebelum mengenal apa itu 'cinta', Sakura hanya seorang anak baik dan lugu yang tak tau apa-apa tentang dunia, terkecuali ilmu pengetahuan yang selalu menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Sekarang ia sudah sampai di lapangan dalam waktu singkat dan orang terkasihnya bernama Naruto itu berada disana, pemuda itu dengan tampang senang sekaligus kelelahan karena pertandingan yang dimenangi timnya, sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang menatapnya penuh kebahagiaan waktu itu, karena ia terlalu sibuk merayakan kemenangannya.

Sakura sendiri mengetahui kalau Naruto tak mengetahui keberadaannya, oleh karena itu ia menetapkan langkah-langkah menuju sang pujaan.

Hanya sekitar lima langkah kecil lagi untuk menggapai pemuda itu, kaki Sakura terhenti oleh langkah kaki yang lebih cepat darinya untuk menyapa Naruto dan...

Dia Hyuuga Hinata seorang wanita berparas sempurna dengan lemah lembutnya menyapa Naruto, dan memberikan sebotol air mineral yang disertai dengan ucapan,

"Aku memberikan hatiku beserta botol ini kepadamu. Terserah kau mau menerimanya atau tidak!"

Sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas tawaran Hinata itu.

Dan Sakura bukan wanita yang bodoh, yang merelakan begitu saja orang lain menyampaikan perasaannya pada orang yang ia cinta , hanya saja ia terlalu pintar untuk menyadari bahwa

_' Takkan ada orang yang akan menolak Hinata wanita cantik mempesona untuk dijadikan pacar, kecuali orang itu idiot'_

Sekarang pupus sudah semuanya, hatinya dan juga Kebun luas yang sudah ia tanami dengan bibit bunga cinta yang tumbuh mekar, menjadi layu kehitaman dalam waktu 5 detik, karena tawaran Hinata yang meracuni bunga cintanya.

Jiwanya yang lemah dan hatinya yang rapuh, terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum, digoresi tajamnya belati,dikoyak oleh hunjaman pisau, dan terbakar oleh api kecemburuan yang tak berarti.

Semua hal terburuk, Sakura rasakan pada saat itu. Namun seberapapun hal buruk itu, tetap saja Sakura tak sanggup bertindak lebih lanjut.

**Pasrah...**

Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya agar membelakangi mereka. Dengan senyum pahit ia menunduk, lalu mengadah menatap langit sore yang beranjak menghitam dengan satu tetes air mata yang mewakili perasaan hatinya.

Dengan berat hati iapun melangkah pulang sambil menggengam erat bungkusan yang sedari tadi dipegangnnya. Bungkusan itu berisikan miniatur Rock Lee seorang Pesepak Bola terkenal idola Naruto, yang rencananya akan Sakura berikan pada Naruto sebagai hadiah kemenangannya. Ia tau Naruto akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, dari perhitungan otaknya yang Genius. Namun sudah tak ada lagi gunanya barang itu, ia tak mau memegangnya terlalu lama, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuangnya di tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari lapangan.

Ia kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak tadi dengan tatapan mata kosong.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura langsung masuk kekamarnya, tanpa menghiraukan himbauan ayah dan ibunya yang ada diruang tengah.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu, tak biasanya ia begitu?" Ucap Kizashi heran yang langsung diiyakan Mebuki.

.

.

.

.

Dikamar yang bernuansa serba Merah muda, Sakura duduk di Jendela yang berukuran 1x2 Meter persegi.

Disanalah tempat favorit Sakura untuk melampiaskan semua emosinya, baik senang maupun sedih sekalipun.

Tak ada suara, sunyi dan sepi mengisi ruang itu, karena satu-satunya yang bisa membuat suara diruang itu sibuk menatap dalam-dalam langit hitam yang ditemani bulan si dewi malam.

_'Sungguh kisah cinta yang menyengsarakan. Kisah cintaku yang terlalu terburu-buru dan bertindak berdasarkan nafsu yang bodoh. Padahal baru sekali aku melangkah, tapi sudah berakahir dengan gelapnya jurang cinta begini, lalu bagaimana kalau melangkah 1000 kali? mungkin aku akan mati dibuatnya. Namun aku tak yakin kalau Tuhan akan membuatku mati dengan cara seperti itu, atau mungkin aku sudah ditakdirkan hidup tanpa cinta agar aku bisa hidup lama dan tidak mati oleh cinta? Hidup dengan cinta itu menyakitkan, dan hidup tanpa cinta itu hampa. Jika sakit= -1 dan hampa=0 Maka aku sebagai manusia yang memiliki pikiran akan memilih kehampaan agar tak ada yang kurang dari diriku. Yah... Aku rasa itu adalah jalan yang terbaik'_ pikir Sakura seorang _**Genius**_, yang memperhitungkan secara matematis segala masa depannya.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah buku berjudul _'Everyone Want's To Be Success'_ dari puluhan buku diraknya.

Ia membacanya dengan teliti dan meresapinya dengan pikiran dan hati agar bacaan tersebut tertanam diotaknya.

Seperti itulah Haruno Sakura sekarang dan delapan tahun kemudian. Ia terus menggali ilmu sampai ia menjadi seorang 'Dokter' yang dikenal sebagai seorang Profesor muda oleh teman sekampusnya, dan itu semua ia jalani tanpa sebuah cinta atau lebih tepatnya tanpa seorang Naruto yang selalu ia hindari kehadirannya.

Disaat itu, Sakura sangat disegani sekaligus dihormati oleh orang banyak. Namun semua tetap tak membuat Sakura merasa terisi, melainkan kekosongan dan kehampaan yang ada pada dirinya selama delapan tahun ini semakin meluas dan menjalar bagai penyakit kanker.

Semua itu tak dipedulikannya. Ia masih berkutat dengan buku-buku tebalnya sepanjang hari. Sampai suatu saat ia diapaksa oleh temannya untuk membaca sebuah novel hanya sekedar melepas Stres. Sakura sempat menolak karena ia tak ingin membaca hal-hal yang tak berarti seperti itu, namun karena sudah dipaksa, akhirnya Sakura mengiyakan.

Novel yang berjudul _'Cinta Suci Zahrana_' karya **Habiburrahman** itupun awalnya membuat Sakura seperti berkaca, karena tokoh utama novel itu bersifat sama dengannya, mencari ilmu sebagai tujuan hidup. Namun setelah, membaca bagian akhir dari novel itu Sakura merasa tidak senang, karena diakhirnya berakhir dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Ia berpikir _'Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang sudah pasti bernilai -1 Itu bisa membuat orang menjadi bahagia dengan kurangnya nilai akan diri mereka. Orang-orang sekarang tidak memperhitungkan hidupnya sendiri dengan baik. Mereka lebih memilih berfantasi dengan kebahagiaan fana dari pada ketenangan yang lebih mudah dijangkau karena bernilai 0'_

Apa benar, sebuah rasa hampa dan ketenangan itu sama? Dan memiliki nilai yang sama? Jika orang awam akan menjawab 'tidak', tapi Sakura akan menjawab 'ya' karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menjawab begitu.

Karena ketidakpuasannya saat membaca Novel itu, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menulis Novel yang sesuai dengan pikiran dan dirinya.

Dimana Novel itu akan, membahas tentang bagaimana hidup yang lebih baik untuk dijalani.

Hari-hari yang biasanya, ia gunakan untuk membaca, kini digunakannya sesekali untuk menulis.

Goresan demi goresan kata, ia tutur kan pada kertas hingga membentuk beberapa kalimat.

Begitu setiap harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu siang mendung, Sakura berlari-lari kecil dengan baju dinas putih dan Rok pensil hitamnya menuju sebuah taman di Rumah Sakit yang baru dua minggu ini menjadi tempat kerjanya untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis novel.

Sekarang ini waktu makan siang, makanya ia berani kemari untuk melakukan kegiatannya sambil menyantap beberapa potong Roti dan satu botol air Mineral.

Di taman itu terdapat satu bangku kayu yang panjangnya cukup menopang dua orang.

Sakura meletakkan Roti dan botol minumannya disamping tempatnya duduk, sedangkan buku catatan untuk novelnya ia letakkan di pangkuannya.

Novel yang Sakura tulis baru sampai setengahnya, dan sisanya akan Sakura lanjutkan dengan perjuangan tokoh utamanya yang akan beranjak sukses dari keterpurukan kisah cintanya sampai menjadi orang yang benar-benar sukses tanpa cinta.

_'Dia seorang yang bodoh dalam urusan percintaan, dan dia seorang yang Genius dalam ilmu pengetahuan'_

Sakura tersenyum miris saat membaca kata-kata yang ditulisnya itu. Setelahnya Sakura mengambil sepotong Roti disampingnya untuk dimakan.

**Satu gigitan...**

**Dua gigitan...**

**Tiga setengah gigitan...**

_TES..._

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tak tau kenapa, Sakura meneteskan air mata begitu saja saat membaca ulang kalimat _' Dia seorang yang bodoh dalam percintaan'_

Tak dapat dipungkiri memang, bahwasanya Sakura merasa sangat menyesal dan bodoh dengan dirinya dimasa lalu, membuang semua cinta miliknya hanya karena patah hati.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, waktu itu Sakura memang sangat mencintai Naruto, dan cinta ini bukan sekedar cinta monyet. _Ia mencintai Naruto karena sesosok itu telah membuatnya terbelalak oleh ketulusan hatinya yang dengan gagah menggendong dirinya saat penyakit Anemianya kambuh, dan kedua orang tuanya sedang berada diluar kota saat itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain berdo'a, sehingga dengan segala keterbatasan, Naruto pergi kerumah sakit dengan jalan kaki sejauh 856 Meter dari sekolah sambil menggendongnya._

_Jika ditanya pada laki-laki seumurannya, mana ada yang mau berbuat lebih seperti itu. Namun seorang Uzumaki Naruto mau melakukannya dengan ikhlas, sampai-sampai kakinya mengalami nyeri otot parah dan harus diberi perawatan khusus setelah mengantar Sakura._

_Saat Naruto menggendong Sakura itu adalah waktu Sore hari. Sakura ingat betul kalau wajah tampan Naruto dipenuhi bulir-bulir peluh yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya, bibirnyapun tak pernah berhenti berucap_

_"AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU! AKU PASTI AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU! AKU JANJI. BERTAHANLAH KUMOHON...!"_

_Sakura yang waktu itu sedang menahan sakit hanya tersenyum miris, karena ia yakin ia akan mati waktu itu. _

_Namun dengan keegoisan Naruto, Sakura berhasil selamat._

_Dengan tersenyum lebar pria itu mengatakan _

_"Terima kasih karena kau mengijinkanku menepati janjiku, untuk menyelamatkanmu!"_

Kembali kerealita

Sakura menghapus air matanya, dengan tertawa bodoh. Gara-gara menangis tadi, Roti yang ada dimulutnya yang menggembung itu belum sempat ia telan. Saat ingin mengambil botol minumnya Sakura dikejutkan oleh tawaran botol minum oleh seseorang didepannya yang tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mengambil botol ini, berarti kau mengenaliku, Sakura!"

Sakura menatap orang didepannya ini dengan intens , seragam pasien dan senyum lebar itu lah yang dilihatnya.

Alhasil, sebuah nama yang menghantuinya selama 8 Tahun ini kembali membayanginya.

_'Uzumaki Naruto'_

Sempat terkejut? Jangan ditanya lagi, jantung Sakura sempat berhenti olehnya.

Pengontrolan diri baru Sakura dapat setelah satu menit dengan posisi menetap. Sakura yang mengadah dengan mulut menggembung karena Roti tadi, dan Naruto yang tetap tersenyum menawarkan sebotol air.

"Maaf, aku tak mengenalimu...!"

Ucap Sakura spontan, lalu mengambil air minumnya sendiri di samping tempat duduknya dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

Naruto membeku atas sifat Sakura yang cuek.

Setelah minum, Sakura merapikan peralatannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tak seharusnya seorang pasien berada di tempat ini! Masuklah, aku tahu kau sakit!"

Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura katakan sebagai seorang Dokter, ia pun langsung beranjak pergi dari tubuh Naruto yang tetap membeku diam.

Sakura benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia hindari. Namun walau begitu, pertemuan hari ini tak akan mengubah pendiriannya, untuk hidup tanpa cinta, malah membuatnya semakin ingin membenci cinta.

Hari-hari berikutnya terus berlalu hingga hari perilisan novel Sakura oleh sebuah penerbitpun tiba.

Novel yang berjudul

_'Life don't need Love' _

itupun menjadi tenar di kalangan remaja perpus dan remaja-remaja ambisus. Sayangnya novel ini, banyak dicemo'oh sebagaian orang sebagai novel yang tak masuk akal, karena bagi mereka, hidup itu bertahan lama karena adanya cinta.

Hampir setiap harinya, Sakura mendapatkan sejumlah surat di kotak surat rumahnya, dan rata-rata dari isi surat itu adalah sindiran mengenai novelnya. Sakura lelah dengan, semua surat sindiran itu, dan ia ingin membuangnya, namun ada satu surat yang menyita perhatiannya, yaitu sebuah surat dengan amplop Merah muda.

Dengan sigap Sakura membaca isi surat itu.

_'8 Tahun sudah kita tak bertemu. Dan selama 8 Tahun itu pula aku hidup dengan bayang-bayangmu. Mungkin kau tak tau dan tak ingin tau tentangku, seorang pria bodoh yang begitu mengagumimu dari dulu. Kemarin, ditaman Rumah Sakit aku begitu senang karena untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melihatmu lagi setelah delapan tahun, walau kau tak mengenaliku. Tapi tak apa, karena disini aku cuma ingin memperkenalkan diriku lagi padamu agar kau tak melupakanku. _

_Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto seorang pengagum karyamu. _

_Hehe... Terdengar lucu bukan isi surat ku ini. Maklumi saja, karena aku bukan penulis berbakat sepertimu. Mungkin itu saja..._

_Salam..._

_Naruto :D '_

Sakura tersenyum membaca surat lugu milik Naruto. Tunggu dulu, apa artinya ini? Apa jangan-jangan Sakura...

Kembali peduli pada cinta lamanya?

Heits... Jangan salah sangka, karena setelahnya Sakura ikut membuang surat itu bersama surat-surat lainnya.

Tetap pada tembok pendiriannya yang keras, Sakura menjadi semakin muak dengan yang namanya cinta.

Hari-harinyapun kembali pada buku-buku pengetahuan, walau puluhan surat Naruto yang belum dibaca dan diterimanya setiap hari itupun menumpuk di tempat sampah.

Namun, tiga minggu kemudian Sakura merasa heran karena Naruto tak lagi mengirimnya surat, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Naruto bosan karena suratnya tak kunjung dibalas? Entahlah, Sakurapun tak memperdulikannya.

Hingga besoknya seorang tukang pos membawakan, surat beramplop Merah muda pada Sakura, dan tanpa tau pengirimnya, Sakura sudah tau siapa pengirim surat itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang selalu mengirim surat dengan amplop Merah muda.

Mungkin karena rasa rindu, surat kali inipun Sakura baca.

Surat itu hanya berisi satu kalimat yang berbunyi

_' Temui aku distadion bola sekolah kita besok, jam 8 Malam!'_

Sakura tertegun, karena tak biasanya Sakura membuat surat pendek, dan kali ini pun untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura tak tertarik untuk menuruti permintaan cintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok sorenya, Sakura baru kembali dari rumah sakit setelah rumah sakit itu digemparkan oleh berita seorang pasien yang mampu bertahan hidup selama beberapa tahun dengan penyakit kanker darah satadium 4. Sakura yang ikut mendenagar berita itu, sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dengan serius, karena menurut _**OTAK GENIUS**_nya mana ada orang yang bisa bertahan hidup selama itu dengan penyakit parah.

Sekarang jam 8 Malam Sakura mengendarai mobil miliknya menuju rumahnya, dan diperjalanan tak tau kenapa mobilnya tiba-tiba rusak ditengah jalan.

Ia panik, karena tak satupun yang dapat ia hubungi karena ponsel miliknya tertinggal dirumah sakit, dan anehnya dijalan inipun tak ada satupun taksi yang melintas. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berjalan kaki mencari bengkel terdekat.

Ia berjalan sendiri menyusuri luasnya jalanan, hingga ia berhenti melangkah, karena sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang berada tepat dihadapannya saat itu. Jalan yang sudah delapan tahun lalu ia pakai untuk menuju cinta masa lalunya, dan jalan yang membuatnya membuang seluruh cintanya dimasa kini.

Kini Sakura dihadapi oleh pilihan yang sulit, terus melangkah menyusuri setapak kecil itu untuk menemui seseorang yang menunggunya disana, atau berbelok mencari bengekel?

Sakra menarik nafas, ia tau ini berat, tapi... Apa tak ada sekalipun kesempatan, untuk pemuda yang menunggunya disebrang sana? Ia terlalu kejam jika ia berbelok hanya untuk mencari bengkel dan mengacuhkan Naruto.

Jadi dengan langkah berat, Sakura kembali menyusuri jalan setapak kecil itu.

_Gelap..._

_Sunyi..._

_Sepi..._

Tak seperti dulu, jalan itu sudah dipenuhi semak belukar yang tak terurus. Sakura terus melangkah dengan sampai diujung jalan, Sakura menemukan sebuah stadion bola yang sudah, dipenuhi dengan...

Lilin menyala yang berbentuk hati, namun tak seorang pun yang Sakuta cari ada disana.

Naruto dimana dia?

"Uhuk... Uhuk.." Seseorang terbatuk-batuk dibangku stadion, sendirian...

Pria bertubuh kurus itu terbatuk-batuk dan setelahnya tersenyum melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

Sakura tertegun saat melihat Naruto terbatuk-batuk dan melayangkan senyuman paksa untuknya. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya hati Sakura, terasa nyeri waktu itu, namun rasa itu ia tutup dengan membalas senyum Naruto.

"Hei... Kemarilah!" Teriak Naruto.

Dan setelahnya, kaki Sakura merasa terangsang, untuk melangkah, bukan maksudnya berlari menuju pemuda itu.

Seperti memory lama, Sakura yang berlari dengan perasaan senang menuju pemuda itu dengan kerinduan teramat sangat.

Lima langkah kecil lagi menuju pemuda yang tersenyum itu, Sakura berhenti...

Teringat masa lalunya yang menghantui otaknya...

Bukannya maju, Sakura malah melangkah mundur sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto yang melihat itu, terlihat cemas atas perubahan tingkah Sakura.

Ia yang tak mau lagi dijauhi oleh seorang Sakura, menarik cepat tangan mungil milik Sakura dan menariknya, hingga Sakura jatuh dalam dekapan Sakura.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi... Aku tak bisa bertahan hidup untuk kedua kalinya jika kau terus menjauh dariku, Sakura!" Ucap Naruto menangis saat memeluk Sakura.

Wanita itu hanya bisa terdiam, mendengar keluhan Naruto yang memeluknya erat.

"Hari ini saja... Biarkan aku memilikimu, Sakura!"

Sakura masih diam

"Aku janji, hanya hari ini saja. Dan aku mohon, biarkan aku mengatakan kalau aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto berbaring ditengah-tengah luasnya lapangan, dengan dikelilingi lilin-lilin menyala yang berbentuk hati. Naruto sibuk tersenyum menatap Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap datar pria itu.

"Hei, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, apa kau mau lihat?" Tanya Naruto bangkit dan langsung duduk.

Sakurapun ikut bangkit sambil menjawab _'ya_'.

Dengan semangat Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku belakangnya.

"Ini!"

Ternyata sebuah miniatur Rock Lee yang tertera dengan jelas nama 'Sakura' dijidat miniatur itu.

Sakura tercengang, ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto menemukan minatur yang sudah dibuangnya delapan, tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tau ini milikmu. Dan asal kau tau saja, saat aku menemukan miniatur ini, kehidupanku berubah."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya "Maksudmu?"

"Yah... Waktu, delapan tahun, yang lalu, saat aku memenangkan pertndingan sepak bola disini, seseorang menyatakan cintanya padaku!"

Karena penasaran, Sakura langsung bertanya "Lalu?"

"Dia Hinata, orang yang pernah merebut hatiku. Dan, pada saat dia menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku...

Menolaknya..."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

"Dulunya iya... Tapi waktu dia menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku mencintai orang lain..."

"Oh..."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "Kurasa kau tak tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa yang kucintai itu.."

Sakura mengangguk "Itukan urusan percintaanmu, aku sama, sekali tidak berhak mengetahuinya.

Lalu, apa hanya karena hal itu kehidupanmu berubah? "

Naruto menggeleng

"Tentu saja tidak, setelah kejadian itu, aku mencari seseorang yang ternyata tidak ada disana. Sayang sekali, padahal jika dia datang, aku ingin mengajaknya berkencan merayakan kemenanganku. Namun hari sudah hampir malam, semua orang termasuk Hinata yang kecewa padaku sudah pulang. Sedangkan aku masih disini sendirian duduk dibangku penonton untuk menunggunya, berharap kalau-kalau ia penantianku, aku menatap bulan, dan entah kenapa rasanya bulan itu seolah-olah mengatakan padaku kalau orang yang kutunggu itu tak akan datang. Akupun memutuskan untuk pulang dengan sepedaku menyusuri jalan setapak kecil. Pada saat itu, tiba-tiba saja badanku terasa dingin sekali, jantungku berdebar kencang tak karuan, dan matakupun mulai tak jelas melihat. Hingga akhirnya kondisi itu membuatku menabrak tempat sampah, dan jatuh pingsan disana. Aku baru sadar waktu paginya, dan saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat banyak sampah yang bertebaran, dan salah satunya adalah Miniatur ini. Miniatur ini berdiri, kokoh tepat dihadapanku, ia menemaniku sepanjang malam. Ketika aku bangkit, aku mengambil Miniatur itu dan membawanya pulang. Dirumah, semua keluargaku terlihat khawatir karena aku tidak pulang semalam. Aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku malam itu, dan mereka memutuskan untuk memeriksakan aku kerumah sakit. Setelah hasil pemeriksaan keluar, semua keluargaku membisu dalam tangis, karena aku didiagnosa mengidap penyakit...

Kanker darah stadium 4. Lalu..."

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Sakura lebih dulu memotong.

"Tu-tunggu dulu... Kau bilang apa tadi, Kanker darah? Stadium 4?" Sakura bertanya dengan keterkejutan yang amat sangat.

"Iya... Aku mengidap penyakit Kanker darah Stadium 4."

"Ta-tapi... Ba-bagaimana bisa kau hidu..."

"Karena cinta, aku hidup selama delapan tahun ini karena cintaku pada 'dia' seseorang yang, kutunggu di lapangan sepak bola waktu itu. Memang, aku terus dirawat dirumah sakit selama delapan tahun, dan tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya, walaupun kabar kalau, aku sakit sudah menyebar luas di sekolah. Aku heran mengapa ia tak pernah menjengukku, sampai suatu hari aku bertemu dengannya di taman rumah sakit, sedang termenung sendiri disana. Aku menghampiri dan menyapanya, tapi apa? Dia tak mengenaliku. Bukan itu saja, aku berulang kali mengirimnya surat, dan tak satupun dibalasnya. Aku... Aku hampir mati, karena sifat cueknya. Kondisiku melemah hingga 3 Minggu lamanya, aku tak lagi mengiriminya surat, sampai kemarin aku baru mengirim surat memintanya untuk datang kesini. Aku bahagia sekali karena ia datang... Dan.. A-aku..." Nafas Naruto mulai terasa sesak.

Sakura yang mendengar dan melihat itu langsung memeluk Naruto dengan menangis deras, ia sadar sekarang, kalau ia sudah salah, dan benar-benar salah karena meninggalkan cintanya.

Ia sudah mengerti sekarang, kalau cinta tidak lagi bernilai -1 Melainkan bernilai 100 Jika cinta itu benar-benar tulus dan diperjuangkan. Dan ia Sakura, sudah mengambil langkah yang salah dengan pikiran Geniusnya yang memilih kehampaan yang bernilai 0 dari pada nilai 100.

Adakah kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semua ini?

Tidak, tak ada kesempatan lagi, Naruto sudah terlalu lama menunggu dalam kesendiriannya, dan Sakura menyia-nyiakan waktu itu dengan percuma. Sekarang adalah waktu terakhir Naruto untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya, karena bertahan selama 8 Tahun dengan penyakit Kanker itu sudah menjadi batas kehidupannya.

Sakura terus menangis tanpa henti, Menyesal dan menyesal tanpa henti, sambil, mempererat pelukannya.

"Te-terima kasih untuk hari ini... Aku... Men-ci-tai... M-uu..."

Kata-kata itu menjadi kata terakhir Naruto sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kesunyian merayap mengisi, relung hati Sakura yang berkecamuk dengan kesedihan.

Dirinya terasa kosong, bagai seonggok daging tak berjiwa.

"Naruto... maaf...!" ucapnya lirih

**The End**

_Terkadang, ada saatnya bagi kita memikirkan sesuatu dengan otak, dan ada saatnya dengan perasaan. Dan jangan mengandalkan ilmu untuk mengatasi perasaan yang terluka..._

_Karena sesungguhnya perasaan hanya bisa diobati dengan perasaan_

**catatan penulis:**

Aku cuma minta pendapat dari kalian dengan mengisi review di bawah ini...

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
